Born The Other Way Around one shot
by Nicosia-Oceania-Cyprus
Summary: Is a guy finally converting the tomboy Kyleen into actually being gasp a girl?


Born the Other Way Around (One-shot)

If I was destined to be a boy, (which I no doubt should've happened but someone meddled with my destiny) why am I feeling this way?

I lay in my bed, clad in my usual jeans and loose shirt (Star Wars no less), wondering exactly how I felt about him.

I grabbed my Superman comic book which was just on my bedside table. I began flipping through the pages, trying to douse out what I felt about him.

Eeew… I am not some whiny girl who's desperate for a boy. I'm not like those who start plucking the petals of flowers saying that he-loves-me-he-loves-me-not foolishness. Honestly, the only thing you get from that is faint hope and you destroy nature.

I was supposed to be a boy. No way was I a girl. My mom would always manhandle me into a lacy dress when I was eight years old. Mind you, I even hid under the table so that she wouldn't put me into that monstrosity. I wouldn't be caught dead in that. If girls wanted to be Cinderella, I wanted to be Superman. Yes, man. Not woman. I didn't want to ride horses wearing a stupid gown. I wanted to smash things and fly around skyscrapers while saving people from hideous monsters or Lex Luthor.

I didn't want to be Cinderella. No way.

But… Darn it… Why do I think I like this guy?

I stared at the ceiling. Sure he's handsome. He's been very very nice to me. In fact… He's been sweet even.

Jeez. Stop blushing!

But I couldn't help it… I could feel my cheeks burning.

Suddenly, the door creaked open. My mom's face popped out. "Kyleen, could you go get the groceries?"

I sprang up. "Yup."

"Okay. So oranges here", I said as I plucked a few bright oranges from the shelf. I crossed out oranges from the list.

I'm done now. Yup. Time to go to the counter.

I swivelled my cart to the right. All of a sudden, another cart bumped mine. The collision was a bit hard but I didn't fall off.

"Hey!" I protested.

My teeth nearly fell off for Pete's sake!

I turned around. I could even hear the guy laughing. Great. He even thinks he's funny. Wait 'till I…

All anger evaporated as I saw who bumped me.

Ah. No wonder he bumped into me. It made perfect sense.

"Hello Kyleen Nieves Marloes", he smiled at me.

It was Harry Judd. I should've known.

All of a sudden, my heart began pounding once more. My cheeks nearly flushed. Jeez. Back with my problem again. Harry. Why's he making me feel this way?

"You didn't have to bump into me", I grinned.

He shrugged. "I wanted to. I guess I win. Wahaha."

"Ugh!" I gasped and bumped his cart.

"I win", I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled. "You've still got little Harry?"

I chuckled. Oh yeah. We had these little trinkets called Harry and Kyleen. It was a huge coincidence and… Anyway, it's a long story. But we've kept those trinkets as souvenirs of our little trip when I got depressed.

Gosh I hate those cows who made me all upset.

Curse them.

But still, Harry and I were only friends. Nothing's going on. No, no, no. Besides, why would he like a tomboy like me?

"Kyleen, don't tie your hair", he said and pulled the rubber band that held my messy hair together.

"Hey! You said I should be more tidy", I protested, trying to grab the rubber band away from his hand but he wouldn't let me get it.

"Nah. You don't really need to tie your hair. Just fix it. Here."

He began fixing my hair. I could feel my skin break out into goose bumps as he

held my dark brown hair. Harry's touching my hair… Oh my…

My cheeks flushed.

Finally, he was done. He grinned at me. "There. All done. You look really pretty now."

I blushed as he said so. No one ever really said I was pretty. Especially when I was in boys' clothing. Harry was a first.

All of a sudden, I saw Harry staring at me, as if transfixed. He looked like he was under a spell.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I asked.

He snapped back into reality. His cheeks turned pink. "Oh. Sorry 'bout that Kyleen. Well, I better go now. Bye."

I smiled as he went away. There was a mirror to my right. I looked into it.

Wow. Despite being in boys' clothes, I looked… well…

"Pretty", Harry's voice supplied in my mind.

I blushed once more.

Harry was driving me crazy. Would a guy finally sweep me off my feet?

Maybe… Maybe I could try being a girl… Embrace my feminine side…

I took out my phone and dialled Marie's number.

"Marie? Wanna go shopping this Saturday?" I asked her.

"Shopping? You sure this is you Kyleen?" she asked in disbelief.

I laughed. "Yes. You, me and Trisha. Let's go shopping on Saturday."

I heard her laugh. "You've been weird this week Kyleen. But I like it. Sure. I'll tell Trisha."

"Thanks."

I smiled. It felt good. Being a girl. I wondered what changed me though.

I fixed my hair as I looked into the mirror.

Jeez. I am so different now.


End file.
